Loyal Bruce
by strong man
Summary: Gordon saw through Brace's heart and opened up to him about his feelings, but Waller called to ruin the moment to order Bruce to wach Bane temporally. Maybe something between them may trigger emotions?


**_This is my very first chapter of Batman: The Evil Within_**

 ** _Description: I just recently bought the game about the twenty second and finished it in two days, aside from the others, this has to be the most balanced story ever by them. I choose to go to the villainy side, but keep my relationship with Gordon and Alfred at the most. If Telltale was goin for romance option, I would have most likely picked Bane cause he's tougher and more crazy then Harley._**

 ** _Pairings:_** Bruce/Bane, Bruce/Gordon **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ **M

Bruce was at the top of the same building cause Gordon wanted to talk to him about something unnatural. He waited with his hands behind his back until he saw Gordon a distance away, smocking as always and wondered what he was wanting to talk about.

"Bruce, glad you could make it' His long-term partner said with a smile. "You'd think I say no to you? He asked. Gordon just laughed "Not a doubt, Batman. "So, what you got me up here for" He asked. "Plain and simple" he walked around him "Have you ever had feeling for me? He asked such a obvious question.

"You know I love you" Bruce replied. Gordon stopped and faced him "I'm glad, but I was referring romantically" He said, being more clear which stirred up Bruce's heart cause he always saw Gordon like an adoptive father figure.

Gee" he rubbed his chin while his arms were crossed until Gordon made him put both his arms down after he grabbed his left hand. "I know you didn't suspect a old man like me to come onto you" He said in understanding. "I wouldn't say that, we indeed have chemistry together" He ended on a positive note.

Gordon stepped closer "What about Selina, you still in love with her? He asked. Bruce walked passed him "I can't got back to her" he leaned up against a brick wall "too much hurt and betrayal" He said after sighing.

He soon felt Gordon putting a hand on his shoulder and faced him "Your hear just needs to be mended back up" He suggested, puffed a cigarette and took it out to let out smoke then threw it onto the ground. "Yeah, I suppose" Bruce agreed. Gordon moved closer and placed his hands on his cheeks.

"It's quite alright if you reject me" Gordon gave his warning. Bruce looked at him and smoothed his right hand over his partner's crouch area which made him relaxed. Gordon started to give his possible boyfriend a hicky, but he went for a kiss on the cheek instead.

Bruce never thought that he would find Gordon attractive, he just closed his eyes to let the feeling flow. Upon, keeping things hidden, Gordon slipped his left hand down Bruce's pants. "Gordon," could we maybe wait a while" He wanted to have a setback.

Gordon stopped in the middle of unbuttoning Bruce's shirt "Something wrong, was I going to fast for you? He asked. Suddenly, Bruce's phone rung "Sorry, it's that damn Waller" He said. "If she's talking you to work for her" Gordon's anger faded when Bruce finally force kissed him then pulled away to answer the call and put it on speaker phone.

"What do you want Waller? He asked, angered at her with the phone in his ear. "I want to make a proposition" She said, attempting an offer. "Forget it, nobody can replace my partnership with Gordon.

Gordon smiled and walked up to rub his dick against his butt. "That hurts Wayne, but that's not why I called; one of my agents died while on a 24 hour watch on Bane and since you had some experience with him, I came to my conclusion to allow you to come to the Agency and guard him, just until we get an official replacement" She explained.

"I'll see what I can go" He hung up the phone and faced his partner "Bane? He was shocked. "Are you surprised? Bruce gave him a smirk. "You dealt with him in the warehouse and almost killed you, if he escapes, he could finish the job" He warned. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can handle it" He sounded confident. Gordon was fearing that Waller is sending Bruce on a suicide mission.

"Bruce, I'm scared for you" he put both hands on his shoulders "when I saw you under all that rubble" he paused. "Jim, maybe you should go and rest at the mansion" He suggested.

Gordon wanted to just cry "just promise me that that you'll be careful" He said as he started to turn away, but he closed his eyes and walked back before opening then again. Both males seemed to be worrisome so Gordon forcefully pushed a surprise kiss on his lips, trying to get a little passionate.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders cause Waller didn't say what time he should be there plus he didn't even give a damn cause he trusted Gordon's jugements so he pushed on Gordon.

As the two were going at it, Bruce felt a hand squeezing his buttocks cause the old man to get a bonor.

Bruce pulled away "why don't we hold off until I get back. "Sure" he straightened his collor " we could do that" He smiled and walked away, leaving Bruce with his now created urges.

* * *

 ** _I think it's just me when I say that Gordon is too sexy, not like Bane cause he was born to be sexy. Some of you are piaring Bruce with John and I see it happening, there are clues in the game that indicates it_**

 ** _Anyways, not sure how Bane is going to react once he sees Bruce, might try to kill him again so wish him a lot of luck, he may need praying as well._**


End file.
